dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Eiserne Bulle
Der Eiserne Bulle ist ein einäugiger Qunari Söldner und ein Gefährte in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Er ist eine Romanzenoption für den männlichen und weiblichen Inquisitor und alle Rassen. Hintergrund Die Qunari sind in ganz Thedas als jene grausamen, gehörnten Riesen bekannt, die aus dem Norden kamen und kurz davor standen, den Kontinent zu erobern. Diese unbarmherzigen Anhänger einer strengen Philosophie setzen ihren Willen durch die Ben-Hassrath durch: ihre Spione und geheimen Ermittler. Einer der Besten unter ihnen hat all das getan. Er jagte Spione, Rebellen und Deserteure, bis er eines Tages daran zerbrach. Um dieses kostbare Werkzeug nicht zu verlieren, schickten ihn seine Vorgesetzten nach Orlais, wo er beobachten und Bericht erstatten sollte ... der Eiserne Bulle war geboren. Heute sind die Sturmbullen berühmte Söldner, die dem gewaltigen Qunari-Krieger treu ergeben sind, der sie mit gleicher Begeisterung in die Schlacht wie in die Tavernen führt. Der Eiserne Bulle schickt den Ben-Hassrath noch immer Berichte, aber die langen Jahre, die er außerhalb der Regeln der Qunari verbrachte, lassen ihn zweifeln, wer er wirklich ist. Doch wie auch immer die Antwort darauf lauten mag – er ist mit Freuden bereit, sich der Inquisition anzuschließen und sich für die Vernichtung von Dämonen bezahlen zu lassen. Spezialisierung: Plünderer: Der Kampfstil des Eisernen Bullen ermöglicht es ihm, einen todbringenden Vorteil aus seiner Aggression und Wut zu ziehen. Er hat gelernt, seine Schmerzen in Zorn umzuwandeln, der ihn umso tödlicher macht, je blutiger der Kampf wird. Erstes Aufeinandertreffen Sprich vor der Kirche in Haven Krem an, nachdem du dich an die Geistlichen in Val Royeaux gewendet hast. Er lädt dich ein, an die Sturmküste zu kommen und seinen Kommandanten Eiserner Bulle zu treffen. Dadurch wird die Quest "Hauptmann der Sturmbullen" freigeschaltet. Ehe du an die Sturmküste reisen kannst, musst du sie erst am Kartentisch aufklären. Sobald du die Sturmküste erreichst, kannst du Eiserner Bulle und den Sturmbullen helfen, eine Gruppe von Söldnern aus Tevinter auszulöschen. Danach bietet Eiserner Bulle die Dienste seiner Gruppe der Inquisition an. Doch er stellt eine Sache klar: Er ist ein Agent der Ben-Hassrath und wird über die Aktivitäten der Inquisition Bericht erstatten. Falls du einen Spion der Ben-Hassrath in deiner Mitte dulden möchtest, kannst du Eiserner Bulle und die Sturmbullen bei der Inquisition aufnehmen. Romanze Der Eiserne Bulle ist eine Pansexuelle Romanze für den Inquisitior. Nicht so wie die meisten Romanzen in Spielen fängt die Beziehung zwischen dem Inquisitor und dem Bullen nicht romantisch, sondern körperlich an. Nachdem man viel geflirtet, seine Persönliche Quest beendet hat und das mit dem Qunari Bündnis geklärt hat, bekommt man eine Cutscene zu sehen, in der der Inquisitor seine Quartiere betritt, dabei sitzt Bull schon auf dem Bett und scheint auf den Inquisitor gewartet zu haben. Er erzählt diesem dann das er die Andeutungen bemerkt hat und und weiß das der Inquisitor den Bullen 'reiten' will. Wenn dieser den Bullen dann nicht zurückweist gibt es eine kurze Szene in der man sieht das der Bulle den Inquisitor hochnimmt und womöglich zum Bett trägt. Das nächste mal, wenn man mit dem Eisernen Bullen über die Beziehung sprechen sollte, kann man sich entscheiden die Romanze nicht weiter zu verfolgen oder eine Art 'Freunde mit Sonderleistungen' zu werden. In einem weiteren Gespräch fragt man ihn dann, wie 'ernst' es ihm mit der Beziehung denn sein. Bull antwortet darauf das es am dem Inquisitor liegt und das er es leicht und lässig angeht wenn es das ist was der Inquisitor will. Wenn man fragt wie die Qunari zeigen das es einem ernst mit der Beziehung ist, erklärt Bull das sie nicht Sex wegen Liebe haben, aber so zeigen sie ihr Engagment. Wenn es einem jedoch wirklich ernst ist dann fertigt man eine passende Kette aus einem entzwei-gebrochenen Drachenzahn und beide tragen diese dann. "Egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind, sind sie kommen jedoch immer wieder zusammen". Nachdem man einen Drachen getötet hat, ist man instande diese Kette beim Requierungsofficer herzustellen. Bevor man Bull die Kette geben kann, gibt es ein erneutes sexuelles Aufeinandertreffen. Wenn man fertig ist (jedoch bevor sich Bull anziehen konnte) werden Cullen, Josephine und Cassandra in den Raum kommen. Dort kann man dieses Geschehniss 'Zeitvertreib' nennen oder den Beratern klar machen, das diese Beziehung ernst ist. Später werden die Berater verschwinden und man kann Bull die Kette geben, als Gegezug wird er den Inquisitor 'Kadan' nennen, was in Qunlat soviel bedeutet wie 'mein Herz'. Von nun an wird er den Inquisitor immer "Kadan" nennen. Wissenswertes * David Gaider sagte: Iron Bull hat vor nichts Angst, außer vor seiner Vergangenheit. * Sollte man weder mit ihm noch mit Dorian eine Romanze beginnen, werden beide eine Beziehung miteinander eingehen * Bulle hat etwas mit Varric gemeinsam: Er liebt es, seinen Leuten Spitznamen zu geben. * Patrick Weekes sagte, die meisten Leute sprechen in ihn einfach mit 'Bull' an. * Nach Patrick Weekes ist Bull ende 30. Galerie Videos= center|600px |-| Screenshots= Iron bull.png|Bild von Fires Above Trailer Ib.png|Promotional art von Iron Bull Iron bull .jpg|E3 promotional Art Irobull.png| Iron Bull am Kriegstisch des Inquisitors Iron bull the muscle.jpg|Iron Bull die Muskeln IronBullStandTogether.jpg|Iron Bull inm Stand Together Trailer |-| en:Iron Bull Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Qunari Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Charaktere: Dragon Age: Inquisition Kategorie:Dragon Age: Inquisition Begleiter Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle